Smallville 2013: El día completo
by lebesgue
Summary: Al final de la temporada 9, Clark tuvo una visión del futuro en un sueño: Supermán rescataba una avioneta que se dirigía fuera de control al Planet. En este relato narro ese día completo de 2013. Lo escribí antes de que empezara la temporada 10 espero que guste. Also available in English (The whole day). ¡AHORA EN CAPÍTULOS!.
1. 01 Saliendo de casa

CAPITULO 1: SALIENDO DE CASA

La puerta del ático se abrió de repente y salió una mujer joven hablando por un móvil - que sostenía entre su oreja y su hombro - mientras revolvía en el bolso buscando algo, a la vez que caminaba con paso firme y decidido por el pasillo, hacia el ascensor del edificio. Vestía traje de chaqueta y falda tubo hasta la rodilla todo en azul marino, conjuntado con unos zapatos de tacón que desde luego no fueron diseñados para reporteras.

-Ok, Perry, estoy... estamos de camino a la redacción. - dijo la mujer mientras apretaba con el codo el botón del ascensor. - Sí, sí, ya le dije que mi fuente era de fiar pero no podemos presionarla o huirá como un vegetariano en una feria de ganado.

En ese preciso instante un hombre joven salió tranquilamente del mismo piso, cerró la puerta tras de sí con dos vueltas de llave y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la mujer. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y corbata de corte demasiado clásico para su edad, pero le sentaba bien.

La puerta el ascensor ya se había abierto, pero ella estaba escuchando a su interlocutor con impaciencia por darle la réplica. Parecía que se estaba mordiendo la lengua mientras aguantaba el chaparrón. La mano del hombre evitó que la puerta automática se cerrase atrapando a la mujer que despistadamente seguía enganchada en su conversación.

- Lois, ten cuidado. - dijo él, mientras la guiaba con su mano en la espalda a que ella entrara en el ascensor. La joven cogió con la mano el móvil y lo apartó de su oreja, se podía oír a un hombre alterado en la otra línea.

- El jefe está paranoico desde que empezó todo este asunto. -le explicó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'este'.- Quien iba a pensar que un hombre que podría ser mi padre tuviese tanto interés por un tío en lycra azul y capa roja.- dijo mientras hacía una mueca torciendo los labios y mirando con los ojos abiertos a su acompañante.

El hombre le sonrió, apretó el botón de la planta baja y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.


	2. 02 De camino al Planet

CAPITULO 2: CAMINO AL PLANET

Ya en la calle la mujer consiguió terminar la conversación con su insistente jefe prometiéndole que hablaría con él en cuanto llegase a la redacción. Cerró el móvil y se lo metió en el bolso mientras avivaba el paso y se volvía hacia su compañero, entonces se paró en seco.

- ¡Clark!- dijo, levantando ligeramente el tono de voz. El hombre dejó de caminar cuando llegó a la altura de ella y, frente a frente, le sonrió con cara de interrogante.

- Tranquila Lois, ¿qué...? - empezó a decir el joven, pero fue interrumpido por un rápido movimiento de la mano de su compañera, que fue directo al bolsillo interior de su traje y extrajo unas gafas rayban de montura negra clásica.

- Es importante que no te olvides de llevarlas puestas...- le dijo ella apretando los labios y mirándole fijamente, mientras las sostenía delante de la cara de él.

El hombre cogió las gafas con delicadeza pero sin mucha convicción y antes de ponérselas hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Mira, Lois, no sé si es una buena idea, la verdad es que ... -empezó a decir, pero se calló a mitad de la frase y bajó el tono de su voz para añadir- ...no creo que vaya a funcionar.

- Ya lo decidimos - le susurró ella acercándose a él para colocarle bien el pelo de la sien con la mano, en un gesto de cariño. - y como ahora yo también llego gafas, iremos conjuntados - concluyó ella con una sonrisa.

Él se inclinó dispuesto a darle un beso pero se paró a medio camino y giró la cabeza. Ella, que ya había cerrado los ojos notó que el beso no llegaba y los abrió.

- ¿Clark? - preguntó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella miró hacia donde él tenía girada la cabeza pero lo único que se encontró fue un edificio de ladrillo marrón rojizo y remates en piedra gris de los muchos que hay en la ciudad.

- Sabes, Lois, ve adelantándote hacia el Planet... voy a encargar el almuerzo en el bar, así no tendremos que hacer cola al medio día... - dijo él como si hablara en automático y estuviese en realidad a kilómetros de allí.

- ¡Vale! - respondió ella de sorprendente buen humor para alguien que dejan plantada. - encarga pastrami para mí -

Al instante el joven salió corriendo hacia un callejón, se oyó una corriente de aire y ella suspiró mientras disimuladamente miraba hacia el cielo, esperando ver algo. En ese instante el móvil empezó a sonar otra vez...


	3. 03 Lois y Jimmy

CAPITULO 3: LOIS Y JIMMY EN EL PLANET

- ¡Señora Kent!, ¡señora Kent!, ¡lo tengo! - gritó un muchacho rubio y flaco en cuanto Lois entró en la sala de los redactores.

Ella se quedó quieta viendo cómo se le acercaba el chico todo emocionado agitando unas fotos que llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Olsen! - le interrumpió ella antes de que intentara decirle nada - ya sé que llevas poco tiempo aquí y que quieres hacer bien tu trabajo y que en términos meramente biológicos podría ser tu madre - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y se quedó mirando al chaval fíjamente.

- Oh... - dijo el muchacho sin saber muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

- Así que, por lo que más quieras, llámame señorita Lane como hacen todos -dijo ella entornando los ojos para resaltar la importancia del matiz - o me encargaré personalmente de que vuelvas al instituto -que es donde deberías estar- y no pises una redacción hasta los 18. - concluyó.

- ¡Oh!, pero tenía entendido que Clark, es decir, el señor Kent y usted estaban... - el chico tragó saliva y se calló porque intuyó que no iba a salir bien parado si continuaba hablando.

Ella dio por aclarado el asunto y le quitó las fotos de las manos sin apartar la mirada. Rápidamente les echó un vistazo: Borrón azul y rojo por todas partes.

- ¿Y has gastado tinta para imprimir esto? - le reprochó ella. - ¿Ese trasto digital no tiene auto enfoque o algo así? ¡Si hasta lo monos pueden hacer fotos mejores!

Él se calló mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar la cámara que llevaba al cuello.

- Escucha Olsen, ¡coge tu cámara, sal a la calle y procura mirar hacia arriba hasta que tengas tortícolis y consigas algo digno de primera página! -dicho esto, la señorita Lane le devolvió las fotos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente al despacho del editor jefe.

- ¡Sí, señorita Lane! - acertó a decir el chico cuando ella ya se había metido en el ascensor.

El chaval lejos de achantarse, echó a correr hacia la puerta de salida, pero a medio camino se paró, sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras del edificio a grandes zancadas.


	4. 04 Robo al Banco

CAPITULO 4: ROBANDO EL BANCO

Le llevó sólo unas décimas de segundo repasar toda su indumentaria: zapatos atados, corbata anudada, camisa por dentro del pantalón, bragueta cerrada y ... vale, gafas de reportero. Un segundo después Clark Kent se encontraba perfectamente integrado entre la multitud que -entre risas- se agolpaba para contemplar la escena en medio de la calle, bueno, unos metros más arriba en realidad.

- ¡Por favor! -gimoteó un hombre con pasamontañas que colgaba de de la letra 'P' del 'METROPOLIS BANK' situada encima de la puerta principal-

La mayoría de la gente estaba mofándose de la situación, otros estaban perplejos preguntándose cómo había llegado el tipo allá arriba y sólo algunos aseguraban que algo había levantado por los aires al ladrón. Los que más se sorprendieron fueron los empleados de la sucursal, que se encontraron con todo el botín encima del mostrador, sólo unos segundos después de que el caco hubiera salido del edificio.

- Por favor... ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Tengo miedo a las alturas! -dijo el hombre justo antes de ponerse a llorar como un niño.

- ¡Haberlo pensado antes, jovenzuelo! - le gritó una señora desde la ventana de un edificio, lo que provocó una carcajada general y un arranque espontáneo de aplausos.

La gente silbaba y aplaudía, no sabían muy bien 'a qué' o 'a quién' dirigir sus halagos, pero era una manera de mostrar su apoyo y aprobación. En ese momento un coche de policía llegó al lugar y dos agentes se bajaron y miraron boquiabiertos la situación.

- ¡Por mi santa madre! Creo que nuestro amigo se ha vuelto a anotar un punto. -dijo el más bajo y delgado- No es que me queje, entiéndame, sargento.

- Le entiendo, cabo. -le contestó su compañero- Apúntele el tanto, como dijo el Comandante. Y llamemos al servicio de alumbrado para que nos presten el camión que usan para cambiar las bombillas a las farolas.

Clark se alejó tranquilamente rumbo a la bocatería. Sabía por experiencia que Lois no se daba cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que le rugía el estómago, y en ese momento mejor era que tuviera algo rico en proteínas -preferiblemente picante- a lo que hincarle el diente.


	5. 05 Perry y The Inquisitor

CAPITULO 5: PERRY Y THE INQUISITOR

- ¡Adelante, Lane! - rugió el editor jefe haciendo un gesto con la mano sin apartar la vista de un ejemplar de 'The Inquisitor'.

Lois cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el escritorio de Perry White. Sin mediar palabra le arrancó de las manos el periódico y le fulminó con la mirada.

- No lea esa basura, jefe, el Planet juega en la liga profesional mientras que 'eso' está por debajo de los panfletos que reparten los locos que anuncian el apocalipsis. - le recriminó mientras echaba un ojo a la portada- .

Una composición de fotos de borrones rojos acompañaba al titular: '¿Es un pájaro?, ¿Es un avión?'. La joven lo plegó y de un brusco movimiento lo metió en la papelera. Perry lejos de enfadarse sonrió a su mejor reportera y se levantó de su silla.

- Muchacha, cierto es que pecan de sensacionalistas, pero tienen olfato -dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa-

- ¡Vamos! ¡Perry! -le contestó ella con energía- Cuando realmente tengamos la noticia, la publicaremos. ¡Pero no podemos unirnos a la rumorología ni al sensacionalismo! Nos llegan cientos de pistas falsas, fotos trucadas, testimonios contradictorios... -parecía que iba a continuar la lista pero respiró hondo y miró a su jefe- Yo... Clark y yo le encontraremos el notición o el pufo que haya tras esto, jefe, pero necesitamos... tiempo.

El editor detectó que su reportera, al decir esto último, por un momento había dejado la mirada perdida, pero volvió rápidamente a su ser.

- Así que... ¿qué tenemos para hoy, jefe? - le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

Perry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si todo iba bien. Apreciaba a Lois como a una hija, pero sabía que no siempre se sentía cómoda hablando de temas personales, así que decidió darle espacio.

- Ok. Tu mandas, Lois. -dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Sé que tienes contactos en el Pentágono.

- O sí tengo varios ¿qué necesita saber, Perry? -le preguntó ella ajustándose las gafas con coquetería.

- Necesito a tu contacto más importante, Lois. -le contestó él misteriosamente mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.-

-Ou... Entendido. El más importante. -repitió ella- No sé si estará preparado para enfrentarse al General Sam Lane, Perry.


	6. 06 Trabajando en le Planet (doble)

CAPITULO 6: TRABAJANDO EN EL PLANET

Cuando Clark entró en el edificio del Planet todo era un ir y venir de gente atareada, varios teléfonos sonaban sin tener a nadie que los descolgara y el clickear de los teclados de los ordenadores se oía como un hilo musical al que acabas acostumbrándote.

Saludó a varios compañeros antes de llegar al escritorio vacío de Lois. Ni rastro de ella ni de su sufrido ayudante, Jeff. Estando en la cola del bar dudó qué pedir para Lois e intentó contactar con ella, pero no la localizaron y le dejó el recado a Jeff. Aunque entró de ayudante reportero, se había convertido en su paciente recadero y por alguna razón al chico le gustaba.

Se dirigió al rincón del café y seleccionó un par de maple donuts que colocó cuidadosamente en un plato. Preparó la cafetera para tener una buena jarra de café negro cuando Lois apareciera pidiéndolo.

Se dirigió con los donuts a su escritorio, en frente al de ella, y los dejó a su alcance. Se sentó y se puso a mirar su correo... 53 mensajes nuevos y casi todos eran redirigidos desde la dirección que tenía el Planet para aportar pistas sobre el borrón rojo y azul.

Bueno, al menos él tenía ventaja en ese tema.

Aún se oían voces dentro del despacho de Perry White, en ese instante se entreabrió la puerta.

- Si recuerda, ya dije que el efecto 2012 sería otro susto como el efecto 2000 y tuve razón -dijo Lois aún dentro.

- No se preocupe, White, si hay algún escándalo en el Pentágono su fiel servidora será quien lo destape. -concluyó antes de abandonar a su editor y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lois sonrió mientras pensaba que se había salido con la suya, había desviado la atención de Perry para que le diese un tema potencialmente interesante, aunque eso supusiese tener que sonsacar información a su propio padre.

- Señorita Lane -le abordó Jeff en cuanto salió, cargado con una cesta en un brazo derecho y varios informes en el otro-

Antes de que ella se girara ya estaba el chico dándole el parte del día.

- Siete llamadas del Departamento de Estado, confirmación de su viaje a Jordania, canasta de frutas del Dalai Lama... -dijo a la par que le pasaba el canasto a ella, que lo cogió sin inmutarse, como si tuviera mucha práctica el lidiar con aparatosos regalos de sus entrevistados.

-...Y Clark está en el bar preguntándose si usted quería pastrami o roastbeef. -dijo consultando sus apuntes y esperando sinceramente una respuesta.

En vez de eso, ella le devolvió la canasta de frutas y dio media vuelta para tomar el ascensor, mientras murmuró algo que Jeff pareció entender como "Clark olvidaría su cabeza si no estuviera sujeta por la corbata".

- Oh, y hay algo más -dijo el chico mientras echó a correr detrás de ella para meterse en el ascensor también.

- ¿Sí? -dijo ella- Jeff le tendió torpemente el periódico de la mañana mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor. En el titular se leía 'Lex Luthor anuncia su carrera por la presidencia'

A Clark le costaba desconectar y más cuando estaba aburrido sin Lois cerca contándole cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado. Ahora mismo, aunque aparentemente estaba sentado leyendo la pantalla de su ordenador, una parte de su cerebro oía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ello sin volverse loco. Había aprendido a tomárselo como un proceso subconsciente que repasaba su entorno y en caso de encontrar algo anormal avisaba a su parte consciente.

Ahora mismo sabía, por ejemplo, que un paseador de perros corría calle abajo detrás de uno que se le había escapado, que el monorail iba a llegar a la parada de Downtown en 40 segundos y que Lois bajaba en el ascensor quejándose sobre algo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta sótano, la de los redactores. Una disgustada Lois salió con paso firme.

- ¿¡ Luthor está haciendo la jugada para ganar el despacho oval y White me tiene jugando al balón prisionero con los quaterbacks de sofá del Pentágono !? -se quejó ella dirigiéndose a su escritorio, Jeff y la canasta de frutas la seguían a duras penas.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -murmuró Lois mientras arrojaba el periódico encima de su mesa. Levantó la mirada esperando encontrar a Clark en su sitio pero, lo único que vio fueron sus gafas y su silla vacía girando.

Un segundo antes creyó oír una corriente de aire. Se quedó pensativa mirando al escritorio vacío de Clark, sabiendo que en algunos segundos iba a pasar algo en algún sitio y que ella seguramente se lo iba a perder.

- ¡El avión de noticias ha perdido potencia! ¡Se dirige directamente hacia el Planet! -gritó un compañero mientras la gente corría alborotada de un sitio a otro.

Lois se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida, "esta vez no voy a perdérmelo", pensó. En cuanto empezó a subir las escaleras se giró para vocear el nombre de su fotógrafo

- ¡Olsen! -su grito se oyó por encima del barullo de gente de la redacción, pero no vio al chaval.

- ¡Olsen! - volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Más te vale capturar cada pixel de esto. - murmuró mientras llegaba a la calle-.

- ¡Mirad!, ¡Arriba en el cielo! -gritaba un hombre boquiabierto-

Lois miraba entusiasmada al cielo, mientras que Jeff y los demás miraban hacia arriba entre sorprendidos y asustados.


	7. 07 Avioneta Descontrolada

CAPITULO 7: AVIONETA DESCONTROLADA

El avión, fuera de control, se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el balón dorado en lo alto del rascacielos que simulaba la bola del mundo.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Olsen mientras atinaba a ajustar la cámara.

Miró al cielo y tragó saliva. La avioneta que anunciaba la Feria Mundial de Metrópolis se precipitaba en picado hacia él. Apuntó con la cámara e intentó encuadrar la imagen. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Disparó una ráfaga de fotografías a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Ya se imaginaba a Lois Lane diciéndole que eran una basura.

Bueno, era todo o nada, quizás después del impacto encontrasen su cámara, pensó. Se tumbó en el suelo de la azotea y, apoyado en un saliente, consiguió disparar un par de ráfagas siguiendo a la avioneta. Cuando el impacto parecía inminente el aparato dio un suave giro y se desvió hacia la playa. El chico tuvo que incorporarse y siguió haciendo fotos hasta que la perdió de vista.

- ¿Cómo rayos... ? - se preguntó Olsen que no entendía cómo la avioneta había recuperado el control y se había alejado como si nada. Repasó las fotos que acababa de tomar mirando la pantalla de su cámara digital y yendo hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Al principio no vio nada, pero en una de ellas distinguió un borrón rojo en el cielo. Volvió a repasarlas una y otra vez.

- ¡Entronces ha sido el borrón! - murmuró el fotógrafo - pero no consigo ver...

De pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle... de una foto a otra había una diferencia... sí, debajo del avión, en el fuselaje, un... ¿hombre? tenía que ampliar esa foto y esta vez no iba a ser malgastar tinta.


	8. 08 El Gran Titular

CAPITULO 8: EL GRAN TITULAR

En el sótano del Planet, Lois estaba dando vueltas a su mesa con el auricular del teléfono. Le resultaba frustrante hablar con su padre, además hoy ya había tenido que aguantar la pataleta de otro hombre de mediana edad.

- Escucha... ¡escucha!... ¡ESCUCHA, PAPÁ!... - al tercer grito algunos compañeros de redacción se giraron, ella ni se dio cuenta.

- ¡Ya está bien, papá!... ¡Te voy a colgar!... ¡Cuando estés dispuesto a abrir las orejas para oírme, llámame!... ¡ADIÓS, GENERAL! - dicho esto aporreó el teléfono contra el soporte hasta que acertó a colgarlo.

Desde hacía algún tiempo su padre se dedicaba más a las intrigas políticas que a las tropas, alguna vez ya le había dado algún chivatazo, pero esta vez estaba cerrado en banda.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la zona de la cafetera mientras murmuraba entre dientes. En ese momento Clark asomó por la puerta de la sala de redactores.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber donde te habías metido!? - exclamó Lois todavía alterada.

El hombre asomó una media sonrisa en su cara y se dirigió hacia su compañera.

- Alguien ha aparcado una avioneta amarilla delante de una boca de incendios en Main Street, imagina el atasco que he pillado. -le contestó mientras buscaba un vaso desechable junto a ella.

- Sí, ya, eso - fue lo que ella dijo antes de coger la cafetera y rellenarle el vaso con humeante café. Él notó algo raro pero antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntarle, ella continuó hablando.

- Por lo menos tendremos información de primera mano del incidente, ¿no? - continuó ella mientras revolvía la encimera buscando el azúcar, que tenía delante de sus narices. Era el típico síntoma de que ella estaba dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

- Lois - dijo él tendiéndole un sobrecito. Ella lo cogió con una mano y con la otra fue a quitarle el vasito de café a su compañero pero él lo apartó de su alcance.

- Cuidado, que quema mucho - le previno él manteniendo el vaso en alto. Ella levantó en ese momento la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron y durante unos pocos segundos no se movieron.

Lois se relajó y le sonrió sin dejar de mirarle. Él se acercó el vaso a los labios pero en vez de beber, sopló ligeramente y se lo ofreció. Ella lo cogió con cuidado y no se sorprendió de que ya no quemara.

- Tramposo - le susurró antes dirigirse a su escritorio sonriendo.

Antes de que a Lois le diese tiempo a sentarse, se oyó la puerta del ascensor abriéndose y a Perry White saliendo de él como una exhalación.

- ¡Que paren las rotativas! - gritó el editor jefe con los brazos en alto.

La gente no se paró en seco como pasa en las películas, pero transcurridos unos segundos acabaron prestándole atención más que nada porque si el jefe se sube a una mesa con los ojos desorbitados hay que seguirle la corriente.

- ¡Dejad todos vuestros aburridos artículos y escuchadme! - les animó Perry. La gente se acercó a él sorprendida. No era la primera vez que montaba numeritos, pero este tenía hasta atrezzo.

- ¡Tráelo acá Olsen! ¡Que lo vean todos! - dijo mirando hacia atrás. El fotógrafo salía del ascensor con lo que parecía un caballete con un lienzo bastante grande pero tapado con una sábana.

Lois miró a Clark inquieta, como esperando que él le diese alguna pista de lo que tapaba la tela, pero él le devolvió la misma mirada haciéndose el despistado y se acercó para prestar atención a lo que iba a pasar. "¿Así que ahora no quieres hacer trampa?" murmuró ella casi en un susurro, a sabiendas que sólo él la oiría, mientras se quedaba un paso detrás suyo.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Van a ser los afortunados de vivir un momento histórico dentro del Planet! - dijo Perry señalando al público.

- ¡Una exclusiva que nos llevará a la leyenda del periodismo!, ¡Observen el foto de primera plana de nuestra próxima edición! - exclamó justo antes de quitar la sábana con un teatral movimiento y dejar al descubierto lo que resultó ser una versión gigante de la primera página del periódico pero sin nada escrito.

Los reporteros se quedaron petrificados ante la foto que ocupaba el centro de la página. A Lois le apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara mientras que a Clark se le ponía las mejillas coloradas.

Era una foto de la avioneta en el momento que esquivaba el edificio del Planet, con una figura humana que parecía sostenerla sobre sus espaldas.

- ¿Es eso... un friki con la 'S' del borrón y... en pijama? - dijo una voz del grupo.

- Así que el borrón... ¿es sólo un hombre? ¿ese tipo? - dijo otra voz sorprendida.

- ¡Rayos, cómo puede ser eso lo único que se os ocurre! - les animó Perry - ¡Sois reporteros! ¡Tenéis que vender periódicos! ¡Dadme un titular! - se quedó esperando.

- ¡No es sólo un hombre! - dijo una voz familiar en la redacción.

Todos se volvieron hacia Lois que admiraba la fotografía como una colegiala. Se acercó hasta el lienzo, y respiró hondo.

- Es un super hombre. - afirmó entusiasmada.

- ¡Adjudicado a la señorita! - gritó Perry dirigiéndose a sus redactores.


	9. 09 Preparando el titular

CAPITULO 9: PREPARANDO EL TITULAR

La mañana transcurrió muy atareada para los redactores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el editor jefe había decidido hacer una edición de tarde para plasmar el primer rescate del borrón en que dejaba de ser un borrón.

Lois repasaba una y otra vez el documento en la pantalla de su ordenador, cambiaba palabras y movía frases intentando encontrar el artículo perfecto. Había pensado mucho en este día, el día en el que todo el mundo vería al verdadero héroe de Metrópolis, el día en que el borrón dejaría de ser un rumor. Ahora era su responsabilidad el que la gente aceptara al héroe que había detrás de las hazañas y que no lo viese como una amenaza. Eso no lo había planeado.

- ¡Clark! - dijo, asomándose por un lado de su monitor hacia la mesa de su compañero, pero estaba vacía.

Resopló. Precisamente hoy Clark estaba desapareciendo mucho más de lo habitual. Por un momento pensó si a partir de ahora iba a ser siempre así: él siendo noticia y ella escribiendo.

- ¡Hey! - sonó detrás de ella.

El saludo la devolvió al mundo real. Giró su silla y la simple visión de Clark ajustándose las gafas le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

- ¡Justo el hombre a quien estaba buscando! - le regañó ella - Acércate y haz alguna crítica constructiva, que tenemos de tope hasta la hora de comer.

Él ya había leído el artículo cuando ella aún no había terminado de hablar, pero se acercó he hizo como si lo leyera a velocidad normal.

- Me gusta más que tu escribas y yo corrija - siguió hablando Lois - pero no he podido esperarte... - dejó la frase a medias.

Clark se había inclinado para leer, estaba tan cerca que casi rozaban las gafas. Le resultó tan agradable que por un instante pensó cogerle de la corbata y darle un repaso.

- Oh, bueno, es que he estado ayudando a Olsen a pegar las letras del titular. - dijo muy seriamente sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Manualidades? - murmuró ella socarronamente, se acercó a su oído y susurró - cada vez mientes peor, Clark Kent.

Clark sonrió.

- ¿Así que hoy me toca corregir a Lois Lane? A ver por donde empiezo... - cambió de tema él.

- ¡Hey, sólo crítica constructiva, Smallville! - le replicó ella con cariño - y que no se te suba a la cabeza - concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

Lois sonrió junto con Perry para la foto. Ambos posaban delante de la gigantesca primera página que el editor ya había completado. El titular rezaba: "Not just a man but a super man". Olsen tomó la foto y toda la redacción aplaudió, incluido Clark.

El editor jefe empezó a contar una anécdota que también incluía una avioneta, además de un elefante en celo y un agente de aduanas de Kenia. Mientras todos reían Clark miraba orgulloso a su compañera. Sin la ayuda de Lois él no se habría decidido a tomar las riendas de su destino. La tenacidad y la valentía que ella demostraba en su trabajo diario eran su fuente de inspiración. Ella era una verdadera super-mujer.

Un repartidor apareció con el encargo de la comida. Clark bajó de las nubes y le atendió. Antes de que se diese cuenta apareció Lois de la nada, guiada por el olor de las especias y el hueco que había en su estómago.

- Este es el mejor momento del día, Smallville: cuando hay hambre y hay comida. - dijo ella echando un vistazo a los paquetes y dispuesta a abrirlos.

El sonrió y la miró seductoramente.

- Eso mismo me susurraste la otra noche pero creo recordar que en un contexto diferen...¡Au! - fingió él al recibir un codazo de ella.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy hace un día muy bonito: un sol luminoso una ligera brisa... ¿Te apetecería que comiésemos en el parque? - comentó Clark.

Ella se quedó gratamente sorprendida con la oferta. Asintió y se fueron.


	10. 10 Comida en el parque (doble)

CAPITULO 10: COMIDA EN EL PARQUE

Clark siempre proponía cosas sencillas y con un toque romántico que, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, a ella le encantaban. En cambio ella siempre lo arrastraba a partidos, combates o exhibiciones, que aunque en principio a él no le interesaban acababa disfrutando aunque sólo fuese por ver a Lois desahogarse a grito pelado con un árbitro.

Acomodados en un banco del parque, Clark observó los paquetes un instante.

- ¿Pastrami o Roatsbeef? - le preguntó. Ella no le contestó de inmediato, le gustaba ver cómo él levantaba las cejas cuando esperaba su respuesta.

- Pastrami, por supuesto. - él le tendió uno de los paquetes y ella lo cogió con decisión.

- Ya sabes lo que siempre digo: la carne especiada para la chica picante, mientras que la asada para el chico granjero. - sonrió ella mientras desenvolvía el bocadillo.

- No sé cómo lo he olvidado. - comentó él mientras observaba como ella daba un gran bocado. Él hizo lo propio con el suyo.

- Felicidades por la portada - dijo él. Ella tragó y bebió un poco de refresco.

- Oh... felicidades a ti también por la parte que te toca - respondió ella justo antes de asestarle otro mordisco a su víctima.

- ¿Por las correcciones ortográficas? ¿sabes que el programa tiene una opción para corregirlas? - preguntó Clark irónicamente.

- Me pone de mal humor que me subraye todo lo que escribo. - le contestó Lois justo después de tragar - y no estaba pensando en eso precisamente, machote - dijo justo antes de beber un trago y sonreírle mirándole de reojo.

Sopló una brisa que hizo sonar las hojas de los árboles. Clark levantó la vista para observar la copa del árbol que les daba sombra.

- Ha resultado ser una buena mañana de trabajo ¿eh? - el comentario de ella le devolvió a la realidad.

- Sí, entretenida. - respondió el.

- Para mí, mejor que lo que me esperaba. Ya me veía preparando la cobertura de la cumbre política en Jordania. - dijo ella mientras estudiaba por dónde atacar al bocadillo.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Lois Lane perdiéndose la oportunidad de sacarle los colores a políticos internacionales? - comentó él extrañado - Pensaba que ya estarías remangándote para asestarles unos cuantos ganchos de izquierda.

Ella masticó concienzudamente el bocado que había dado y tragó antes de contestar.

- Es por El General - dijo ella con un tono de frustración.

A Clark le cambió la cara. El padre de Lois siempre lo había tratado como a un recluta y la relación entre padre e hija no era mucho mejor. Ambos tenían un carácter tan fuerte que chocaban constantemente.

- Esta mañana Perry quería hablar con él para tantearle, ¡imagínate ! - dijo ella gesticulando con la mano que tenía libre - Perry "Bulldog" White contra Sam "El General" Lane; hubiesen tenido que recoger los pedazos con una pala. Así que le he llamado yo... - dio un mordisco que arrancó de cuajo.

- Me alegro de no ser yo el bocadillo. - se le ocurrió comentar provocando que ella casi se atragantara.

Él le ayudó con unos golpecitos en la espalda y cuando se recuperó continuó

- A su ya sabida afición a tratarme como una mocosa, se ha unido su desprecio hacia los periodistas. - masculló entre dientes mientras bajaba la mirada.

El tema no era nuevo para Clark, lo que le sorprendió es que Lois estuviese mostrando su disgusto ahora, ya que siempre había sido así.

- Quizás intente protegerte, Lois, ya sabemos que es un poco rudo y puede que no sepa expresarlo de otro modo... como cuando apareció con el tanque el día que nos comprometimos - intentó animarla él.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío no me lo recuerdes! - envolvió lo que le quedaba de bocadillo y se puso de pie.

Caminó unos pasos y se volvió hacia Clark con los brazos cruzados.

- Quizás esté en el gen 'Lane' ¿sabes? - dijo mirando a Clark. - Me preocupa que yo también acabe teniendo una relación tan mala con... algún hijo nuestro. -dijo con un suspiro.

Clark se levantó como una bala del banco, se acercó a ella y le agarró por los hombros. Ella estaba cabizbaja.

- Lois, créeme cuando te digo que eso no pasará... - dijo en un tono realmente convencido, se quedó un instante en silencio - un momento, no estarás diciendo que estás...

- Oh, no, Clark, no lo estoy, lo siento... - le interrumpió ella levantando la mirada y apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

- Es sólo que... he estado pensando... - volvió a bajar la mirada.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que no pasará? No he tenido un buen ejemplo en casa... - se explicó ella preocupada.

- Lo sé, pero tienes instinto... si no no estarías preocupándote por ello ahora. - la convenció él.

Ella se relajó y le abrazó.

- De todas maneras, yo preferiría que tuviéramos un pequeño Clark: amable, tranquilito y bueno. -dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿A sí? Pues yo creo que sería más divertido tener una pequeña Lois trasteando por casa - le dijo él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir - le contestó ella justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un tierno beso.

El sonido de las palomas que habían acudido a comer algunas migajas de pan interrumpió el embelesamiento de la pareja.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que aún no había terminado con eso! - dijo Lois mientras espantaba a los pájaros y Clark reía.


	11. 11 Luthor

CAPITULO 11: LUTHOR

La vista desde la última planta del edificio de la LuthorCorp era impresionante. En un día claro como el de hoy se podía llegar a ver cómo la ciudad se expandía hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Lex Luthor había mandado trasladar su despacho a la última planta. Fue lo primero que hizo cuando recuperó el control de su empresa, tras más de dos años desaparecido.

Pero ahora lo último que le interesaba al señor Luthor era contemplar el paisaje. Tras su decisión de presentarse a la presidencia le esperaba muchísimo trabajo. Estaba preparando su próxima visita a Jordania junto con varias personas de confianza, para codearse con las altas esferas políticas y buscar futuros aliados.

El interfono sonó y Luthor contestó:

- Deje órdenes expresas de que no se me molestara. - dijo sin levantar la vista de su monitor.

- Señor Luthor, ha salido una edición especial de tarde del Daily Planet... - contestó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

- ¡Ah! en tal caso ¿a qué espera a traérmela? - dijo apretando un botón y cortando bruscamente la comunicación.

En menos de un minuto Lex Luthor tenía entre sus manos el periódico. No era lo que se esperaba. El ciudadano más poderoso de Metrópolis iniciaba su carrera hacia la Casa Blanca pero era eclipsado por... ¿Quién era este super fulano?

Leyó el artículo rápidamente. Era una exaltación de los valores tradicionales americanos, mezclado con un lenguaje directo para conectar con la gente. 'Pura basura periodística' pensó. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba firmado por Lois Lane.

Lex Luthor levantó la mirada y se asomó por el ventanal de su despacho. El edificio del Planet estaba muy cerca del suyo, pero se quedaba varios pisos por debajo. Decidió que era el momento de hacer una visita a sus vecinos.

Una lámpara de lectura asomó por la puerta del Daily Planet, Jeff se extrañó, pero cuando vio a Lois Lane entrar detrás de la lámpara no le sorprendió en absoluto.

- Permítame ayudarla, señorita Lane. - dijo amablemente en chico a la vez que agarraba la lámpara para ayudarle a pasarla por la puerta.

- Malditos horarios comerciales - masculló ella entre dientes.

Entre ella y Jeff bajaron las escaleras y colocaron la lámpara al lado de la mesa de Clark.

- Es una lampara muy bonita, señorita Lane, pero creo que no le va al estilo funcional de la oficina. - dijo Jeff admirando los detalles de una talla.

- Llevaba una semana intentando quedar con Clark para comprar esta lámpara... - empezó ella a explicar mientras se recolocaba algunos cabellos que se habían salido de su sitio. - ¡Una semana! pero siempre llegábamos cuando ya habían cerrado la tienda. Así que me he dicho 'de hoy no pasa, Lois, cuando una quiere algo lo mejor es hacerlo una misma'. Así que aquí está: la lámpara del rincón de lectura. Ahora sólo me falta encontrar un buen sillón.

Perry White apareció llevando un ejemplar de la edición de la tarde, dispuesto a felicitar una vez más a su reportera: se estaba vendiendo como churros. Encontró a Lois junto con Jeff probando la intensidad lumínica de una lámpara de pie que no recordaba haber visto antes.

- Pero ¿qué rayos hace esto en mi redacción? - empezó a decir Perry sorprendido, pero Lois le interrumpió.

- Deme la enhorabuena, Perry. Clark y yo ya no tendremos que abrir el frigorífico para leer. - le dijo Lois mientras que le quitaba el periódico de las manos. Tenía que acordarse de conseguir un ejemplar para guardarlo como recuerdo.

- Creía que hacía meses que os habíais mudado - comentó Perry extrañado.

Lois estaba admirando la portada ensimismada. Varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente: La noche que conoció a Clark en ese campo de maíz, la temporada que estuvo viviendo en la granja Kent, el día que Clark empezó a trabajar en el Planet, el momento en que se dio cuenta de que le amaba, aquella vez en el granero cuando Clark le dijo que ella era todo lo que él había estado buscando, el instante en que descubrió su secreto... Notó como sus ojos se humedecían, pero fue fuerte y consiguió reponerse.

- Oh, bueno, vamos comprando las cosas conforme las vamos necesitando. - aclaró Lois mientras dejaba el periódico y se sentaba en su escritorio. - y yo con el frigorífico y la cama ya tengo mis necesidades cubiertas.

- Ok. Yo también he sido joven y he estado enamorado - dijo Perry mirando a la lámpara - por cierto ¿dónde está Clark?

En ese instante, antes de que Lois pudiese decir nada, un revuelo agitó la redacción, todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta de entrada. Ahí estaba Lex Luthor con varios guardaespaldas.


	12. 12 Perry, Lane y Luthor

CAPITULO 12: PERRY, LANE Y LUTHOR

En el despacho de Perry White se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente con un cuchillo. Lex Luthor había pedido hablar con Perry y con Lois en un lugar privado. Ninguno de los tres se había sentado, Perry estaba apoyado en su escritorio tranquilamente, Lois estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando desafiante a Lex que se estaba dando un paseo por el despacho admirando los recuerdos que tenía Perry de sus viajes.

- Y bien, señor Luthor, dígame qué le ha hecho bajar hasta las trincheras, tenemos trabajo que hacer. - dijo White rompiendo el hielo.

- Sabe señor White, en cuanto recupere el Planet, tendrá que ir buscándose otro trabajo - comentó Lex mientras admiraba una foto de Perry junto a la muralla china.

- Mejor vaya buscando usted otro periódico que comprar - respondió Lois.

Lex la miró fijamente y sonrió. Lois le cayó bien desde el primer día que la conoció. El único inconveniente es que siempre habían estado en bandos contrarios.

- Lex Luthor siempre 'obtiene' lo mejor. - dijo acercándose a ella.- Usted también podría conseguirlo. Esas perlas no están a su altura.

Lex hizo mención de tocar uno de sus pendientes y ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

- La creía una mujer con mejor gusto señora... Kent. Mis felicitaciones, por cierto. - añadió Lex.

Lois ni se inmutó.

- Bueno, ya veo que esto no va conmigo así que si me disculpan - dijo Perry mientras se alejaba.

- Quiero que el Planet haga un seguimiento de mi campaña - dijo Lex levantando la voz. Perry se paró en seco. Lex continuó hablando.

- En exclusiva. Actos benéficos, fiestas de gala, un seguimiento personalizado. Noticias de primera página. Quiero la credibilidad del Planet y la pluma de Lois Lane. Por supuesto toda colaboración será generosamente recompensada - dijo un Lex Luthor con la seguridad de quien está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que pide.

Perry se volvió hacia Lex y le miró a los ojos. Lois conocía muy bien esa mirada. Por eso dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Ha visto lo que pone en esa puerta? - dijo Perry muy calmado - se lo leeré: 'Perry White, redactor jefe'.

- El día que ponga debajo: 'que se baja los pantalones ante el dinero de Lex Luthor', ¡Vuelva a intentar joderme! - concluyó Perry con un tono mucho más elevado.

- Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo un periódico que atender - dijo Perry abriéndole la puerta.

- Este es uno de esos momentos de los que se arrepentirá, White. - dirigió una última mirada a Lois, se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió del despacho.

Perry se dirigió hasta su escritorio y paró la grabadora que tenía oculta en una estatua de madera africana. A continuación respiró hondo. Lois lo miró extrañada, él se percató de ello.

- Sólo para que quede constancia de que empezó él.- le aclaró a Lois.

Lois entonces giró el capuchón de una estilográfica que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió. Perry le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando él llegaba, Lois ya estaba de vuelta.


	13. 13 Clark en el kiosco

CAPITULO 13: CLARK EN EL QUIOSCO

Clark Kent se estaba ajustando la corbata por enésima vez hoy. Se dirigía hacia el Planet, cansado pero satisfecho, y con unas cuantas hazañas de su alter ego para escribir junto a Lois.

La mayor artífice de su pluriempleo había sido Lois. Él sabía que tenía un deber con el resto de la gente, pero sin su vida normal junto a Lois se sentía vacío. A pesar de haber intentado renunciar a ella, de intentar alejarse, se había dado cuenta de que no podía. En un principio intentó simplemente ser un personaje dentro de la vida de Lois, de vivir una vida cerca de ella, no junto a ella. Pero cuando supo que la quería y que no podía conformarse sólo con eso tuvo que decidir entre esperar que ella le aceptara con toda su mochila kryptoniana o dejarla ir.

Con lo que no contaba es que Lois no es el tipo de personas que esperan a que los demás tomen decisiones por ella. Ella fue la que en realidad decidió que prefería el tipo de vida que le ofrecía Clark Kent y su mochila antes que cualquier vida que le ofreciera otra persona. Ella fue la que decidió que ya era hora de crear un héroeque no llevara a confusiones como las que tuvo con el misterioso borrón.

Clark se detuvo frente al kiosko que había a sólo una manzana del Daily Planet y se entretuvo ojeando alguna revista. A su lado un niño pedía a su padre que le comprase un cómic del Ángel Guerrero. Observó como el padre accedía pero con la condición de que el niño no se dejara comida en el plato. El pequeño hizo la promesa y consiguió su tebeo, ambos se alejaron calle abajo.

A Clark le entusiasmaba la idea de ser padre, pero él y Lois no tenían la certeza de que pudieran tener hijos biológicos. Estuvo una temporada haciéndose pruebas supervisadas por expertos de confianza en Industrias Queen pero antes de que llegaran a ninguna conclusión Lois le dijo que dejara de hacerse pruebas, que no era ninguna rata de laboratorio y que no estaba enfermo, que sólo era kryptoniano.

Lois sabía que Clark no sólo quería ser padre, si no que 'necesitaba' ser padre para sentirse completo. Cuando los médicos le comunicaron que encontraron 'incompatibilidades biológicas del 99 por ciento' el casi rompe a llorar, pero ella le dijo algo que se le quedó grabado por el fuego:

- Te aseguro que seremos padres, Clark, no importa lo que nos vayan a decir unos médicos. Si de verdad lo deseamos lo seremos, y no nos importará que sean hijos biológicos o adoptados, ¿cierto?

Él respondió sólo abrazándola y diciéndole que la quería. Entonces Lois le dijo que lo mejor sería no poner 'impedimentos' para tener hijos. Clark aún tenía la esperanza de tener una criaturita que se pareciese a él y a Lois, y quería mantener esa ilusión, pero a veces se preguntaba si al cabo de los años esa ilusión se convertiría en ansiedad... ¿serían capaces de superarlo? Su mujer no tenía esa necesidad tan a flor de piel como él, pero si algún día afloraba, con lo apasionada que era Lois... ¿llegaría a anteponer la maternidad a su relación? En fin, eran las inseguridades de la vida.

Volvió a la realidad del kiosko. Pensó que por hoy su alter ego ya se había ganado el pan, ahora faltaba que Clark Kent se lo ganara. Y hacía muchos días que no se tomaba una noche libre. Esta noche pediría que vigilasen las calles por él a algunos 'amigos'.


	14. 14 Visita inesperada (doble)

CAPITULO 14: VISITA INESPERADA

Lois estaba entusiasmada contándole a un corrillo de compañeros alrededor suyo cómo Perry White había dejado a Lex Luthor a la altura del betún. A pesar de tener una taza de café entre las manos, gesticulaba cada palabra dándole una teatralidad propia de ella.

Jeff se acercó al grupo con un sobre tamaño folio entre las manos y logró llamar la atención de Lois, que apuró una últimas risas a la vez que terminaba su café y atendió al chico.

- Han dejado este sobre en la caja del correo para usted, señorita Lane - se explicó.

- Oh. Gracias, Jeff. - le contestó ella, con un buen humor que sorprendió al muchacho, aunque lo que le dejó estupefacto es que le llamara por su nombre.

Lois se dirigió hacia su escritorio a la vez que revisaba el sobre por fuera: no tenía dirección ni remitente y era grueso, no mucho pero lo suficiente para levantar las sospechas de cualquiera. Sin embargo no estaba cerrado y pudo ver su contenido sin necesidad de sacarlo del sobre: una revista de música con un especial de Bon Jovi.

Se quedó de piedra ahí mismo y sintió a Jeff detrás de ella parándose también. Se volvió hacia él y con un rubor que estaba sintiendo en sus mejillas le mandó a preparar otra jarra de café.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de la fotocopiadora y se encerró en él. No podía esperar a echarle un vistazo, pero no quería que su imagen de mujer sofisticada fuese empañada al ser vista ojeando una revista como una quinceañera.

La única persona sobre la faz de La Tierra a quien le había confesado que le gustaba la música de Bon Jovi era a Clark, fue durante una cena con demasiado pinot noir. Lo hubiese negado rotundamente bajo juramento. Ella le había explicado que tener una baqueta firmada por el batería manco de Def Leppard era completamente incompatible con Bon Jovi. Clark no entendía la razón y de vez en cuando le tomaba el pelo.

Encontró una nota manuscrita entre las páginas de la revista: "Tómate un respiro y sube a oler las flores". Sonrió a pensar en Clark y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de la emoción.

La vista desde la azotea del Daily Planet era fabulosa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el tono rojizo del cielo por el oeste contrastaba con el frío azul que dominaba el horizonte por el este. Las zonas más comerciales de la ciudad ya tenían las luces de neón parpadeando y los coches empezaban a invadir las calles como pequeñas hormigas.

Clark contemplaba el panorama oculto en las sombras, presentía que iba a ser una noche tranquila. A varias millas había detectado una tormenta que llegaría en unas horas a la ciudad: los cacos no saldrían hasta que la lluvia escampara.

Oyó chirriar la puerta de la azotea. Vio a Lois entrar sigilosamente, mirando a los lados buscándole. Él ya se había asegurado de colocarse en un lugar donde ella no le encontrara pero que él sí pudiese verla.

- ¿Clark? - preguntó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos sorprendida por una ráfaga de aire.

Al instante se percató de un ejemplar de periódico colocado en el suelo, con una piedra encima para que no volase. Hubiera jurado que hace un momento no estaba ahí.

Se acercó y lo recogió del suelo, era una copia de la edición especial de tarde con su primera plana. Sonrió como una tonta mirando la portada. Una voz profunda la sobresaltó.

- Siento haberla decepcionado, señorita Lane. Creo que esperaba a otra persona.

La voz sonaba como si viniera del espacio, no de una persona. Era firme y grave. Retumbó por las paredes como si fuese un eco. Lois se agachó mirando hacia arriba desconfiada, tenía los ojos como platos y al intentar hablar se dio cuenta de que no podía articular palabra.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla.

Esta vez distinguió su origen, provenía del otro lado de la azotea. Dio unos pocos pasos y se asomó a su izquierda. Vislumbró la silueta de un hombre alto y musculoso con ropa ceñida y una capa ondeando al viento. Estaba a contra luz y no se apreciaba el colorido acabado de su indumentaria. Tenía un porte impresionante, como un pescador al borde de la orilla preparado para zambullirse sobre su presa.

- ¿Asustarme? - logró decir Lois con una voz que pretendía mostrar despreocupación, aunque no se lo creía ni ella misma.

- ¡Hace falta mucho más que un jueguecito de garganta profunda para ponerme la carne de gallina! - se explicó ella con chulería, ahora más convincente.

- Entonces, ¿el vello erizado en su nuca es por el frío?

Lois notó que la voz venía de detrás suyo, se fijó: la silueta del hombre había desaparecido de donde ella estaba mirando. Se giró rápidamente pero no llegó a ver nada, sólo sintió una ráfaga de aire.

- Exacto. Por el frío. - dijo ella en voz alta sin saber hacia donde hablar.

- Y le agradecería que dejara de moverse para tener una conversación más convencional. - añadió con cierto tono de fastidio que Clark encontró de lo más divertido.

Se colocó frente a ella, pero alejado varios metros y flotando en el aire con todo el vacío de la altura del Planet debajo de él. Lois lo vió y sintió un hormigueo en lo más profundo de su estómago que le hizo alejarse de la cornisa y buscar un lugar más seguro junto a la pared.

Aunque Clark ya la había llevado a dar alguna vuelta por las alturas, había una parte de ella que aún no se había acostumbrado a desafiar la gravedad tan alegremente.

Él avanzó hasta colocarse de pie sobre la cornisa donde ella había estado apoyada. Casi había oscurecido y aunque el globo del Planet estaba iluminado, el trozo de azotea en donde se encontraban estaba bastante oscuro, no obstante Lois podía distinguir algo más con sus ojos ya acostumbrados.

Con el ceño fruncido, la mirada seria, la mandíbula recta y la boca firmemente cerrada, la expresión de Clark cambiaba radicalmente. Incluso a ella le resultaba difícil encontrar un pequeño atisbo del amable periodista de quien se había enamorado.

Quiso creer que, en otras circunstancias, si no supiese la identidad secreta de Clark, hubiese reconocido al hombre detrás del disfraz del héroe. Pero tenía serias dudas de que así hubiese sido.

- La recuerdo más locuaz en nuestra cabina de teléfono. - le dijo él rompiendo su embelesamiento y sonriendo ligeramente.

Era increíble, hasta la sonrisa era diferente, pensó Lois.

- Bueno, usted dirá si tiene algo que decirme - le contestó un poco a la defensiva - a fin de cuentas yo sólo había salido a darme un respiro.

Ahí le había pillado, pensó Clark. Incluso nerviosa Lois era capaz de sacar su garra. Él extendió su mano en gesto amistoso y añadió una sola palabra:

- Gracias.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, estaba examinando cada detalle de su lenguaje corporal. Con camisa y corbata Clark parecía sólo un hombre "grande" y su forma de comportarse era paciente y amable. Con el traje ajustado a sus músculos, esa gran 'ese' en el pecho y la pesada capa, cualquier movimiento parecía mucho más enérgico y decidido.

- ... ¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Por su artículo. Lo he leído. Y debo darle las gracias por... tenerla como... aliada. - se explicó él dando énfasis a la última palabra.

Lois se lanzó a darle la mano. Su saludo fue enérgico aunque el brazo del hombre apenas se movió con el zarandeo de ella.

- ¡Gracias a usted! - dijo ella exultante, en su cabeza rondaban muchas palabras "gracias por existir, gracias por dedicarse a los demás, gracias por..."; bajó la mirada un momento antes de seguir hablando.

- Gracias por haber decidido encajar en nuestras vidas y, a título personal, gracias por haberme hecho partícipe y no haberme dejado huir a otro continente. - concluyó ella sin soltarle la mano.

Ahora fue él quien se quedó mudo. Las palabras de Lois tenían mucho contenido subliminal, igual que las suyas propias. No estaba seguro de saber responder bien, y eso que había estado trabajando concienzudamente su doble personalidad. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, sus posturas, su voz, su léxico: todo lo había estudiado al milímetro. Pero en momentos como este, cuando se mezclaban sus sentimientos, podía despistarse: hacer o decir algo que le delatara. Aunque sólo notaba la presencia de Lois, ambos acordaron ser rigurosos y diferenciar completamente a Clark Kent 'el periodista' de Clark Kent 'el borrón azul y rojo'. No quería arruinar su vida humana.

Ahí tenía a Lois estrechándole la mano como una colegiala. Hubiese querido abrazarla, salir volando -literalmente- hasta llevarla a casa, donde el único mobiliario era una cama grande y correr las cortinas -si las hubiera- pero lo que hizo fue resignarse y contestar:

- Yo soy el afortunado por haberla encontrado, créame, señorita Lane.

Lois se le quedó mirando y soltó la mano lentamente, como en una caricia. Los tendones estaban más marcados que en Clark, pero el calor que desprendía era idéntico. Empezaba a sentir frío ahí arriba y se aguantó las ganas de abrazarle.

- Siempre a su servicio. -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Clark dio un salto hacia atrás y flotando en el aire añadió con una ligera sonrisa:

- Le echaré un ojo de vez en cuando, para que no se meta en líos.

Lois parpadeó y ya no estaba ahí. Miró al horizonte, el sol ya se había puesto y las luces de la ciudad brillaban con más intensidad. Respiró hondo con el periódico abrazado contra su pecho.

- Está siendo un día redondo -

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar al sótano del edificio.


	15. 15 Momento embarazoso (doble)

CAPITULO 15: MOMENTO EMBARAZOSO

El rascacielos del Daily Planet era un curioso ejemplo de arquitectura art decò en Metrópolis, en el acabado del edificio se podían apreciar todo un catálogo de motivos marinos como peces, estrellas de mar, corales, caracolas, caballitos de mar y también motivos geométricos, como los que estaba mirando Lois Lane en los paneles de madera que recubrían el ascensor por dentro, mientras esperaba que el contador de pisos llegara hasta el sótano.

Aunque hace un momento estaba pasando frío en la azotea, ahora estaba acalorada y no hacía más que abanicarse y resoplar, se dijo a sí misma "Lois, tienes que concentrarte", aún tenía que preparar su viaje a la cumbre política en Jordania: cientos de páginas para repasar y lograr formular unas preguntas para buscar las cosquillas a políticos de varios países. Pensó que necesitaría mucho café...

La puerta del ascensor por fin se abrió y se dirigió diligente hacia su mesa. Observó que quedaban poquísimos compañeros trabajando, era lógico, la "hora de la muerte" ya había pasado y sólo los que querían adelantar trabajo se quedaban hasta tarde.

Y ahí estaba Clark, admirando la lámpara que Lois había comprado mientras comía una manzana de la cesta de frutas del Dalai Lama. La vio aproximarse y como llevaba la boca llena le saludó con un gesto de la mano.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le saludó ella interpretando el papel de mujer desconcertada a la perfección.

Clark le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo rápido que había sido. Él terminó de tragar su bocado.

- Vengo del centro de meteorología, dicen que ha cambiado el viento se avecina una tormenta.- respondió haciéndose el niño bueno.

Antes de que acabara la frase Lois se había acercado y le había pasado ambos brazos por encima de los hombros rodeándole el cuello. Sabía que tenía que trabajar, pero al ver sus labios humedecidos por el jugo de la manzana decidió que también necesitaba un beso.

Clark agachó la cabeza sin rechistar y sólo cuando sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor el uno del otro, se besaron tan lenta y sensualmente que algunos compañeros se sintieron incómodos y recordaron de repente que tenían algo que hacer en otro sitio, sólo quedó un compañero al fondo que al parecer sí que tenía que trabajar.

Ella había echado todo su peso sobre él, que la sostenía rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, manteniéndola tan cerca como podía suyo; aún tenía en la mano la manzana mordida, sólo porque le habían enseñado desde pequeño a no tirar la comida. El agradable sabor a manzana le gustó tanto a Lois que en un momento dado se atrevió a succionar y morderle ligeramente el labio inferior, en ese momento él estuvo a punto de soltar la fruta.

Cuando ella dio por terminado el beso, se desenganchó del cuello de él y se relamió sonriendo. Clark aflojó un poco su abrazo y ella le ajustó la corbata y le alisó un poco la camisa como escusa para acariciarle los hombros y el pecho. Entonces él se quedó petrificado y con los ojos redondos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella divertida mientras hacía la mención de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero él no la dejó moverse de donde estaba.

- ¿Clark? - preguntó ahora sorprendida.

- No... te muevas... Lois - dijo él con un hilo de voz sin gesticular ni un sólo músculo de más.

Ella le hizo caso, sabiendo que podría ser algo importante, le abrazó disimuladamente y le preguntó con una voz casi inaudible para un humano:

- Dime ¿has visto algo?, ¿oído algo?, ¿algún mineral con la 'K'?

El se quedó mudo por unos segundos y tragó saliva.

- Expresado con tus palabras... - empezó a explicar él - digamos que el quaterback estrella ha salido y quiere marcar un touchdown - dijo con vergüenza.

Ella se esperaba un motivo más heroico o algo con intriga. Le miró a los ojos.

- Quieres decir, ¿que el general ha sacado la artillería pesada? - intentó confirmar ella preguntándole con un susurro.

- Sí. - contestó él apurado.

- ¿Estás seguro? No será para tanto, ¿no? Porque yo no noto... - empezó a decir ella, pero entonces él se giró un poco y ella ya lo notó.

- Ok. Vale. Lo es - sentenció Lois suspirando. - El cohete está en la lanzadera esperando la cuenta atrás - dijo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

- Las metáforas no me están ayudado, Lois. Y no te rías, por favor. - dijo mientras se podía más colorado.

- No sé. Piensa en cosas frías, como un gran témpano de hielo y en cosas que no te pongan cachondo, como una gran perforadora de petróleo de Texas. - dijo ella simulando una voz sexy.

- Has elegido un mal momento para avergonzarme, ya estoy muy avergonzado.

- O venga, podría ser peor... ¡Hey, mira, por ahí viene Perry!

Clark puso una cara de espanto.

- ¡Relájate, es broma! Escúchame, sólo está el hombre raro del fondo trabajando. Podríamos ir disimuládamente hacia tu sitio...

- No. Llamaríamos mucho la atención.

- Ok. Vale. Desde aquí podría intentar coger la cesta de frutas para taparte...

- ¿Ponerme eso ahí? No me parece buena idea, Lois.

- Vale. ¿Qué tal la revista de Bon Jovi?

- Mmm... No.

- ¡No estás poniendo nada de tu parte, Clark! - le recriminó susurrando.

- Tan solo... esperemos un poco... - dijo sofocado.

- Ok.

Lois se quedó quieta y callada abrazándole, mientras Clark ponía todo su empeño en repasar mentalmente el alfabeto kryptoniano.

- ¿Cómo ha sido tan rápido? - dijo ella extrañada tras esperar menos de un minuto - Nunca es tan rápido, ¿no?.

- No sé... está siendo un día muy largo... supongo que... - tragó saliva - ¡Lois! ¿Qué haces? No te muevas tanto, por favor.

- ¡Tranquilo! Estaba mirando a ver si veía a Jeff, siempre lo tengo echándome el aliento, no me gustaría que nos encontrase así.

- Es tarde. Le dije que se marchara justo unos minutos antes de que me... abordaras. - le explicó.

Ambos miraron disimuladamente el pantalón pero no había mejora.

- Oye, -dijo ella- sería una pena desaprovecharlo, el cuarto de la fotocopiadora está vacío y ...

- ¡Lois!

- ¡Es broma!

En ese momento, el único compañero que quedaba en la redacción se levantó para buscar un documento en un archivador, instante que aprovechó Lois para rápidamente llevar a Clark hasta su escritorio a trompicones, sentarlo en la silla y empujarlo hasta encajonarlo bien en su sitio.

- Ya está. ¿Ves que fácil? - afirmó ella triunfante.

Él se quedó muy quieto ahí sentado, con la manzana aún en la mano. Todavía tenía cara de susto y desprendía tanto calor que pensó que se le empañarían las gafas. Lois le tendió un vaso de agua fría que él bebió sin respirar.

- ¡Tranquilo, Smallville! No eres el primer hombre que monta su tienda de campaña en público - le dijo mientras recogía el vaso y se lo volvía a llenar. Él se lo volvió a beber de una sentada.

Lois de dirigió sonriendo hasta su sitio y cuando se sentó miró a Clark. Parecía mucho más aliviado, pero se miraba la bragueta como si tuviera un alien ahí dentro.

- Ya me contarás en qué estabas pensado, vaquero, para poder recordártelo cuando necesite un... servicio express.

Él la miró suplicando clemencia y ella se rió.

- Ok. Trabajemos un poco, así seguro que se te pasa rápido.


	16. 16 Apurando el día (doble)

CAPITULO 16: APURANDO EL DÍA

En el sótano de la redacción reinaba la calma, ya sólo quedaban trabajando los dos reporteros que siempre se quedaban hasta tarde, una mesa frente a otra iluminadas sólo por dos flexos y esta noche, excepcionalmente, también por una lámpara de lectura.

Él tecleaba en su ordenador como si fuera la primera hora del día, con total concentración, buena velocidad, sentado perfectamente en la silla, espalda erguida: parecía un dibujo de esos libros que ilustran la manera correcta de trabajar de un oficinista.

Ella, en cambio, apenas podía mantener la concentración cinco minutos. Pasado ese tiempo, se estiraba en la silla, abría los ojos al máximo, sacudía la cabeza, se susurraba unas palabras de ánimo a sí misma y vuelta a empezar.

Clark se levantó y empezó a recoger los restos de la comida mexicana que habían pedido para cenar.

- ¡Eh! Si no vas a comerte eso pásamelo por aquí. - le pidió Lois.

Él sonrió y le acercó el plato con el último trozo de sincronizada de jamón y queso (quesadillas), que él no se había llegado a comer. Ella lo cogió con todo cuidado para no mancharse y le dio un bocado; aunque el queso fundido ya se había endurecido Lois lo disfrutó igualmente.

- Tienes un estómago de hierro. -comentó Clark sin apartar la vista y sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes? Para ser un vaquero criado en Kansas, cuna del colesterol americano, tienes el estómago de una ancianita de Florida. - le contestó ella desafiándole, aunque fuese mentira.

- Si no tuvieses que trabajar -dijo él- te pediría que sacases el tequila que tienes escondido y te iba a demostrar de qué está hecho el hígado de los hombres de Kansas.

- ¡Mmm! ¿Cómo sabes lo del tequila? - se sorprendió ella.

Él se ajustó las gafas mirándola fijamente y poniendo cara de angelito.

- Tramposo. -dijo ella al recordar la visión de rayos X.

Se terminó la comida y se limpió con una servilleta.

- Hablando de tramposos, ¿te has enterado de que esta tarde Perry y yo hemos tenido el honor de intento de OPA hostil por parte de Lex Luthor? -comentó ella cambiando de tema.

La cara de Clark cambió radicalmente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¡Clark, despierta! - le dijo Lois mientras daba una palmada.

- Sí, algo he oído. - respondió el sobresaltado.

- Pues escucha, quería un seguimiento pelotero del Planet y que yo personalmente lo ensalzara para mostrar al mundo el gran hombre que es y lo buen presidente que sería. - dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- Ajá - dijo Clark empezando a preocuparse.

- Y también me felicitó por nuestra boda. - dijo ella mirándole tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, después de insinuarme que eras poco para mí y de intentar tirarme los tejos a base de talonario. - remató ella.

- Que hizo ¿qué?

- Pero después de todo, si dejamos a un lado su egocentrismo, sus ansias de poder, su soberbia y ese extraño complejo que le lleva a intentar quitarte todas tus novias... podría decirse que estuvo simpático. - le explicó Lois.

A Clark le daba vueltas en la cabeza toda la información que le había soltado su compañera. Se preguntaba cual era el plan de Lex. Conociéndole, siempre busca su propio beneficio, pero eso siempre implica alguna 'pérdida' en otras personas. Si Lex Luthor piensa que puedes ofrecerle algo no dudes que se apoderará de ello sin preguntar y después te pondrá el pie encima para que no puedas protestar. Ahora había decidido ser presidente de EEUU y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, sólo esperaba que Lois no se interpusiera en su camino.

Se acercó a su compañera, que estaba intentando leer el mismo párrafo por quinta vez, y con un suave pero decidido movimiento giró la silla para que estuvieran cara a cara. A ella le cogió por sorpresa, iba a quejarse cuando se encontró con la cara de Clark: podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, pero también una sonrisa en la boca, que reflejaba lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. No hizo falta que él dijese nada, ella le miró con ternura.

- Tranquilo, la nueva y sofisticada Lois Lane no se mete en líos. Además, ¿quién haría daño a una mujer con gafas? - bromeó ella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Él se acercó más y le acarició la mejilla con el revés de la mano, con tal suavidad que a ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Era un intento de acariciar su sonrisa, porque Lois tenía una sonrisa que podía iluminar una habitación y no comprendía cómo él había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Posiblemente fue porque cuando se conocieron la actitud de ella hacia él fue la de torturarlo y la suya fue la de protegerse de ella devolviéndole todas sus puyas.

Curiosamente, la primera vez que le caló hondo su sonrisa fue cuando se hizo pasar por Green Arrow. Ella se avalanzó sonriendo y le besó creyendo que era Oliver, entonces él comprendió que Lois podía ser cabezota, brusca y pendenciera pero también apasionada, generosa y valiente. Aquel momento hizo que el muro que había levantado para protegerse de ella, empezara a agrietarse.

La caricia de Clark pasó de una mejilla a otra, rozando la barbilla lentamente, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella empezaba a ruborizarse.

- Yo también te quiero - le dijo ella en un susurro.

Él la entendió pero le siguió el juego.

- No he dicho ni pío. - le contesto despistado.

- No, pero he podido sentirlo. - le aclaró ella.

Él sonrió y fue en busca de sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No se te ocurra besarme y luego salir huyendo- le dijo ella dulcemente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? Tengo toda la noche libre. -le explicó él.

Ella le entendió y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Entonces que rayos hacemos aquí. Continuemos la velada en casa. - le contestó seductoramente.

- Ok. Vamos. - dijo él mientras la levantó de la silla diligentemente.

- ¡Ey, Smallville! - protestó ella.

Él se paró en seco.

- Dame ventaja. Yo salgo ahora y luego vienes tú. Así cuando llegues ya estaré preparada. -le dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo en nuestra primera escapada? Pues me parece que no te salió bien la jugada entonces - le recordó él.

- He mejorado mucho, Clark. - le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y marchaba escaleras arriba - y acuérdate de traerte la lámpara. - dijo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Clark se quedó mirando a la puerta, con la misma sensación de fastidio que en la posada escocesa.


	17. 17 Mansión Luthor

CAPITULO 17: MANSION LUTHOR

Nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre el cielo nocturno visible desde la mansión Luthor, a pocas millas de Metrópolis. En su interior, Lex Luthor reclinado en un sillón y con una copa de Bourbon en la mano, observaba atentamente el periódico. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que leía con interés alguna noticia, pero su mirada estaba fija en la portada. De música de fondo se oía un fragmento de ópera en el que un tenor lloraba la muerte de su amada.

Tras un buen rato dio fin a su bebida y se levantó. Se a cercó a su escritorio dejando la copa a un lado y buscó algo en el cajón: unas tijeras. En cuanto se dispuso a recortar la noticia de primera plana la voz del tenor se apagó y toda la orquesta intensificó sus acordes para acercarse al clímax musical.

Cuando la hubo recortado buscó una carpeta en su mesa, la abrió y observó otra noticia recortada del periódico que había guardado ese mismo día a primera hora: su anuncio de la carrera hacia la presidencia. Colocó cuidadosamente la noticia que acababa de recortar al lado de esta, de manera que pudiera verlas las dos a la vez: su candidatura y ese superhombre rescatando la avioneta fuera de control. El tenor volvió a cantar más colérico por la pérdida de su amada, quien hubiese entendido sus palabras se habría enterado de que había sido él quien la había matado, presa de sus celos.

Lex Luthor cerró la carpeta y disfrutó de la música unos segundos antes de que un relámpago irrumpiera en la penumbra de su salón y de repente se quedara todo a oscuras. Antes de que Lex reaccionara un ensordecedor trueno lo sobresaltó. Tenía la tormenta justo encima.

Lo primero que hizo fue intentar ponerse en contacto con el personal de seguridad de la mansión, pero para su sorpresa el interfono no funcionaba, 'es imposible' pensó. Toda la seguridad era alimentada por un generador propio en caso de fallar la electricidad normal: comunicación, cámaras de seguridad, alarma, bloqueo de puertas y ventanas...

Apartó rápidamente unos libros de la estantería al lado de su escritorio, dejando al descubierto una de las cámaras de seguridad: no tenía iluminado el piloto de encendido. Maldijo entre dientes y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del salón, pero para su sorpresa no pudo abrirla. Por otra parte pensó que en caso de fallo total y absoluto del sistema de seguridad, lo más seguro era que se quedaran bloqueadas puertas y ventanas.

Volvió corriendo a su escritorio, por el camino tropezó con algo y se oyó cristales rotos. Buscó su móvil pero no tenía cobertura 'vale, tenemos todo en contra' pensó.

En ese momento, cuando Lex Luthor estaba apoyado con las dos manos sobre su escritorio, convencido de que nada de lo que estaba pasando era casualidad, un impresionante relámpago iluminó el salón a través del gran ventanal. Lex miró fijamente la enorme vidriera, hubo varias ráfagas de luz y con la última vio algo que lo dejó atónito: La silueta de un hombre con una capa ondeando con el fuerte viento de la tormenta.


	18. 18 Llegada a casa (doble)

CAPITULO 18: LLEGADA A CASA

La puerta del ático se abrió con muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, lo primero que asomó fue una lámpara de lectura y después apareció Clark llevándola sujeta delicadamente y con la cabeza empapada.

El ático era diáfano, nada más entrar estabas en el salón, con la chimenea y una cocina integrada a mano izquierda, a mano derecha había un par de habitaciones y un baño, en frente un gran ventanal comunicaba con una amplia terraza.

A Lois le encantó porque era muy céntrico y podían ir andando hasta el trabajo y a Clark le gustó porque ahí en lo más alto se podía sentir como en su granero, cerca de las estrellas. Además tenía una buena 'pista de aterrizaje' y no había vecinos fisgones.

Provisionalmente habían instalado la cama de matrimonio en el salón: había sido un invierno frío y la única calefacción que podían permitirse era el calor del fuego de la chimenea. Además las habitaciones estaban llenas de cajas, en su mayoría cosas de Lois.

Lo primero que vio Clark al entrar fue a su mujer acurrucada en el filo de la cama: había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo en el sofá del apartamento del Talon que instintivamente se acurrucaba así para dormir. Él sonrió y se movió con sigilo por la estancia oscura, para dejar la lámpara en el bautizado 'rincón de lectura': ya sólo faltaba un sillón, una estantería y los libros.

Miró a Lois como respiraba profundamente dormida. Miró su reloj y entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás se había entretenido demasiado y se había quedado dormida esperándole. Le dio rabia de no haberse dado cuenta. A él le bastaban un par de horas de sueño, pero Lois llevaba un ritmo frenético de trabajo, bebía demasiado café y no sabía cuantas horas dormía: a veces se quedaba trabajando hasta entrada la noche y otras veces madrugaba.

Se culpó en silencio y desapareció un segundo por la puerta del salón y apareció con el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta y una toalla secándose el pelo. En ese momento se fijó en algo que aún no se había dado cuenta, Lois no llevaba un pijama convencional, se había puesto una vieja camisa de franela a cuadros a la que le había cortado las mangas, era tan grande que le servía de camisón.

Clark pensó que sería suya, ¿de quién si no? además, algunas camisas que prestó a Lois no recordaba que se las hubiese devuelto. ¿Sería aquella que cogió cuando se conocieron en Smallville y le interrumpió cuando estaba en la ducha? Habían pasado ya... más de nueve años de aquello. No la creyó tan sentimental entonces como para guardarse la camisa de recuerdo. ¿Sería la que le prestó el día que se levantó con resaca en el sofá de la granja? Eso fue hace cinco años, lo recordaba muy bien. Fue cuando Lois admitió presa del pánico que lo amaba, aunque luego buscó escusas para retractarse.

Sonrió al recordar todos esos momentos, dejó la toalla a un lado y se acomodó suavemente en la cama para no despertarla. Se recostó de lado, detrás de ella y la rodeó con su brazo, el tacto suave de la franela le hizo sentirse muy a gusto. Cerró los ojos y sintió como iba aletargándose mientras pensaba en ella.

Cuando aún no se había dormido oyó una alarma de despertador y sintió a Lois moverse rápidamente para apagarla.

- ¿Lois? - preguntó aún adormilado en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ella trasteó y encendió una linterna que dejó apuntando al techo, así él pudo ver cómo ella se le abalanzó y le besó tan apasionadamente que temió que fuese a hacerse daño, así que lo único que pudo hacer él fue dejarse llevar hasta que ella se apartó para poder coger aire.

- Hola - dijo él aturdido - ya estoy en casa.

- ¡Hola! - dijo ella aún jadeando - lo he calculado bien ¿eh?

Él rodó suavemente para colocarse encima de ella y besarle sensualmente en la boca, ella le respondió el beso y lo terminó con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

- ¿calculado? - preguntó él.

- Sabía que llegarías tarde, y sabía que yo me dormiría y que tú serías incapaz de despertarme, así que puse la alarma - se explicó triunfante.

- Esta es mi Lois - contestó él mientras se disponía a besarle el cuello.

Ella lo empujó suavemente, le hizo sentarse en la cama y se sentó encima de él. Él le acarició los muslos y la trajo más cerca suyo, ella aguantó la respiración un segundo al sentir sus fuertes manos y acto seguido se lanzó a besarlo sujetándole la cabeza por la nuca. Clark recibió el violento beso con entusiasmo, a él le encantaba la fuerza con que se empleaba Lois en la intimidad aunque se preguntaba si un hombre normal acabaría lesionado.

Ella se apartó un segundo para coger aire y volvió a la carga, esta vez fue más delicada y empezó a juguetear con la lengua dentro de su boca; él, mareado de placer, intentó tomar las riendas.

Lois sintió cómo su amante le rodeaba con los brazos y con un rápido pero suave movimiento la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Un inmenso placer la envolvió de arriba a abajo al sentir sus senos contra su duro pecho, a pesar de la ropa que llevaban podían sentir cada curva del cuerpo del otro en el suyo propio. Entonces ella tuvo que dejar de besarle para murmurar un 'Oh, Dios mío', momento que él aprovechó para besarle suavemente el cuello.

Clark notó como ella empezó a dejarse llevar: se estremecía con cada beso o con cada caricia con la punta de la lengua. Poco a poco fue avanzando con los labios, desabrochó un par de botones dejando a su alcance casi todo el escote y los hombros de Lois, todo ello sin dejar de estimularle su suave piel con la boca.

No quería quitarle la camisa, le gustaba su tacto y disfrutaría buscando huecos por donde meter las manos. Ella por su parte había empezado a intentar quitarle la camiseta pero él no cedía ni un centímetro su abrazo, así que Lois había emprendido una batalla para rompérsela.

Él notó el forcejeo e hizo el gesto de aflojar su abrazo para dejarle a ella tomar el relevo, pero cuando ella aún no le había sacado la camiseta por el cuello él contraatacó: con una mano sujetándole la espalda y otra por debajo del muslo, la elevó lo suficiente como para poder frotarle uno de sus pechos con su mejilla a través de la camisa. Ella se olvidó de la camiseta y de todo lo que estaba alrededor; sólo escuchó como su cuerpo le pedía más, entonces a pesar de intentar aguantarse gimió profundamente y cuando Clark le atrapó el pezón con los dientes, a través de la ropa, gimió más fuerte. Entonces él dejó de estimularla durante unos segundos y le susurró 'He ganado'. Ella se recuperó lo suficiente y contestó sonriendo 'sólo el primer asalto', le quitó la camiseta y le obligó a tumbarse.


	19. 19 Pensando

CAPITULO 19: PENSANDO DURANTE LA NOCHE

Clark observaba la oscuridad de la noche desde su cama, sólo unos pocos edificios eran visibles desde el ático, todos eran rascacielos con luces parpadeantes de vivos colores en sus antenas. En noches despejadas, la Luna y las estrellas más luminosas se sumaban al horizonte, no era lo mismo que en Smallville, pero a él le relajaba; sin embargo esta noche había nubes de tormenta aproximándose.

Volvió su mirada hacia Lois, durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Yacía boca arriba, desnuda y los movimientos de sus músculos en cada respiración lo tenían hipnotizado. Siempre había oído que una mujer después del coito necesitaba 'hablar' y 'mimos', pero con Lois nunca había sido así: lo que ella realmente necesitaba era dormir. También es cierto que ella no se conformaba nunca con 'una vez', se recuperaba en pocos minutos y siempre pedía 'más'; para sorpresa de ambos 'Clark junior' siempre había respondido, así que finalmente Lois acababa cayendo rendida.

Buscó la sábana y cubrió a su compañera de cama, aún hacía frío para dormir desnudo, al menos para un ser humano, pensó Clark. Lois murmuró unas palabras en sueños, se giró hacia él y siguió durmiendo. Él le apartó cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo de la cara y se le quedó mirando. Le hubiese gustado saber si estaba en la naturaleza del hombre Kryptoniano el quedarse desvelado después de amar a una mujer hasta la extenuación o si era parte de su personalidad el instinto de protección que en él se despertaba al ver a su amante tumbada junto a él, durmiendo, indefensa.

Por lo que él sabía Krypton era un pueblo guerrero, así que sería lógico pensar que el hombre que ha dejado su 'semilla' se quedase en vela para asegurarse de la supervivencia de sus genes. Podría ser eso. Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a desvariar, sería que se estaba empezando a dormir.


	20. 20 Tormenta de madrugada (doble)

CAPITULO 20: TORMENTA DE MADRUGADA

Un relámpago iluminó el salón del ático durante un segundo y pasaron unos cuantos más hasta que se oyó el trueno. Lois se despertó sobresaltada y aturdida, miró el despertador y se alegró al ver que faltaban varias horas para levantarse.

Reparó en la tormenta. El repiqueteo de las gotas de agua sobre los cristales y el suelo de la terraza del ático era ensordecedor. 'Ahora entiendo porqué pudimos permitírnoslo' pensó. También podía oír el incesante fluir del agua por las tuberías. 'Al menos los desagües no están atascados' pensó para intentar consolarse.

Se giró y encontró a Clark durmiendo como un bebé. Se preguntó cómo era capaz de oír un ladrido de Shelby pidiendo comida a 50 kilómetros, pero en cambio permanecía dormido con la que estaba cayendo.

Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y eso le permitió ver por un segundo el cuerpo desnudo se su marido. Sonrió al sentir tanto su cuerpo como su mente colmados de placer. Llegó el trueno. Se acurrucó y al sentir la caricia de las sábanas en su piel desnuda, notó sorprendida que su cuerpo le pedía más. 'Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿quieres batir un record guinnes o qué?' se dijo a sí misma.

Inesperadamente, Clark movió una mano y le acarició el brazo. Ella le miró a la cara y, acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir sus ojos abiertos y mirándole.

- ¿Qué record es ese? - le preguntó él seductoramente.

Ella se ajustó la sábana y entonces se dio cuenta que quizás había dicho lo último en voz alta.

- ¿Con la que está cayendo ahí fuera y te he despertado yo? Te vas a tener que revisar ese oído, cariño. - respondió ella adormilada.

Él sonrió y le acarició el hombro. Se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana el caer de la lluvia. Ella lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche y sentía que no estaba a su lado había una pequeña parte de ella que pensaba que no era justo, pero entonces la otra parte de ella que estaba orgullosa de la labor de Clark, que era mayoría, callaba a esa pequeña parte egoísta.

- Si tienes que irte... vete, Clark. - le dijo tiernamente.

- No. - contestó rápidamente él. - Todo está tranquilo. Quizás cuando pase la tormenta.

- Visto así, creo que me va a gustar pasar las tormentas en nuestro ático. - dijo ella susurrando, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con la yema de los dedos.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y casi inmediatamente un ensordecedor trueno hizo gritar a Lois y se abalanzó al regazo de Clark. Él la abrazó. Pudo sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y su cuerpo tenso del susto.

- Ese ha estado cerca ¿eh? - comentó él cuando notó que ella empezaba a calmarse.

Ella recuperó un poco la compostura y dejó de clavarle los dedos en la espalda.

- Quien iba a decir que una tormenta asustaría a la misma Lois Lane que se infiltró en un cártel de drogas de ciudad Juarez para ganar el Pulitzer - dijo él cariñosamente.

- Aún no he ganado nada. - dijo ella contenta de que le recordara su nominación.

- Lo harás. - le aseguró él.

Ella le sonrió y se acomodó sobre él, obligándole a tumbarse boca arriba; cuando ella se tumbó encima suyo, todo lo larga que era, y recostó su cabeza encima de su pecho, él acarició su espalda y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo. Ella sabía que podría llegar al éxtasis sólo sintiendo sus fuertes manos acariciándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sus orejas, su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda, sus caderas, sus glúteos, repasaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca... ya se sentía muy excitada pero no quería precipitarse.

Se empezó a mover suavemente. Había descubierto que la piel de Clark era extremadamente dura ante golpes pero que era muy flexible si se ejercía sólo una suave presión. Así que la mejor manera de acariciarle era frotando su propio cuerpo contra el de él. En el vaivén se encontró con un pezón que lamió suavemente hasta endurecerlo.

Las manos de Clark eran cada vez más descaradas al igual que las suyas propias. Ya no tanteaban el cuerpo de su pareja, sino que iban directamente a provocarle placer. De vez en cuando sus bocas se encontraban pero ya no había besos, sólo había ganas de comerse el uno al otro. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban y sus corazones latían frenéticamente.

Él sabía que ella ya estaba preparada y eso le excitó aún más, ella por su parte había notado cómo 'Clark junior' se había incorporado al juego, desde el tímido 'asomo' inicial hasta el desafío a la gravedad que era ahora. Lo rozó con su muslo, él emitió un gemido que ella encontró de lo más sexy y decidió que no quería aguantarse más.

Rodó para tumbarse boca arriba y él le acompañó en su giro para colocarse a cuatro patas sobre ella. Agachó la cabeza y se besaron salvajemente, poco a poco ella le fue guiando hasta que él apoyó su estómago en su pubis. Dejaron de besarse y sintieron sus cuerpos calientes esperando el paso siguiente.

Había llegado el momento crítico. Clark siempre había temido hacerle daño y siempre le había pedido ayuda para penetrarla. Ella, antes de su primera vez juntos, se pensó que exageraba, pero después de experimentarlo comprendió su temor. Jamás le había hecho daño, pero había que tener más cuidado de lo normal.

Lois deslizó su mano entre sus muslos, él dejó un poco de holgura para que ella se acomodara y en cuanto atrapó a 'Clark junior' le enseñó el camino. Ella gimió al sentirlo entrar. Él se reprimió las ganas locas de empujar. Inclinó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con uno de sus pechos donde ahogó un gemido.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo camino. No era él quien se movía, era ella la que lo envolvía cada vez más, suavemente, conforme se lo iba pidiendo el cuerpo. Sólo cuando consiguió hacer tope fue él quien empujó un poco más. Ella lo animó a continuar y enseguida sintió un suave orgasmo, que no estuvo nada mal para ser el cuarto de la noche.

Tras unos segundos para recuperarse, comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cadera, él se unió a su baile con suaves movimientos. A veces iban bien sincronizados y otras perdían el compás, entonces ambos se reían, Lois se disculpaba y le dejaba llevar a él el ritmo, aunque fuese Clark el que se perdiese.

Entre risas y gemidos ella volvió a sentir un último orgasmo que en principio no prometía mucho porque estaba agotada, pero como coincidió con los espasmos del propio clímax de Clark, se le quedó grabado como el mejor momento de la noche.

Se quedaron quietos y extenuados. Sus agitadas respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco, así como la tensión de sus músculos. Él seguía dentro de ella, y no pensaba moverse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto. Ella disfrutó del relax físico y del sentimiento de amor profundo que le embargaba, no podía moverse con Clark encima suyo. Le gustó. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

- Campeón. - susurró ella.

- ¿Mmm? - respondió el adormilado.

Ella se rió, él sintió su cuerpo moverse debajo del suyo.

- Normalmente soy yo quien se duerme antes, vaquero. - le dijo ella.

- Sí... no sé que me ha pasado... la tormenta... hacía tanto tiempo... - balbuceó.

- Tienes que librar por las noches más a menudo... eso, o esperar que el cambio climático traiga más tormentas a la ciudad - le animó ella.

Clark se movió lentamente y dejó a Lois liberarse. Mientras él se acurrucaba ella buscó su camisa a cuadros. Una vez vestida se acurrucó junto a él. Cara a cara.

- Te doy el premio especial de la noche, a las mejores manos y los mejores labios - susurró ella.

Ambos rieron.

- Pues yo te concedo el primer premio en movimiento de caderas y ... en mordiscos. Y el público estará de acuerdo conmigo. - dijo él señalando hacia la terraza.

- ¿Público?, ¡Clark! - se alarmó ella mirando por los ventanales

Él se rió bien a gusto. Ella notó como se sonrojaba y agradeció a que estuviera oscuro para que él no la viera.

- Mañana voy a mirar cortinas. - dijo ella aún desconfiando de la oscuridad de la noche.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Lois ya se había dormido y la tormenta ya había amainado. Clark se levantó para ir al baño y una ráfaga de viento abrió y cerró una ventana del ático.


	21. 21 El despertar

CAPITULO 21: EL DESPERTAR

El olor del café despertó a Lois. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, por la cantidad de luz que entraba por el ventanal pensó que era tarde. Se incorporó para mirar el despertador y aún aturdida no pudo distinguir la hora.

- Buenos días, Lois.

La melodiosa voz de Clark la despertó del todo, se sentó a medias en la cama y mientras bostezaba, una taza de humeante café apareció por arte de magia delante de ella. Sonrió al ver a su marido todo lleno de amabilidad, tendiéndole la taza, impecablemente vestido y con sus gafas puestas.

- 'nos días, machote. - le contestó sonriendo mientras agarraba la taza con cuidado de no quemarse.

Bebió un sorbo y se relamió.

- Extra de azúcar. Me he acordado. - le dijo él - y también he traído Donuts recién hechos. - dijo señalando la cocina.

- A veces pienso que no puedes ser real. - le dijo ella mientras bebía otro sorbo y se levantaba corriendo a la encimera.

Él se quedó mirándola mientras ella devoraba un Donut. A la luz del día, Clark cayó en la cuenta de que Lois llevaba la camisa que él llevó el primer día que trabajó en el Planet, ella hizo que se cambiara porque no le pareció bien el look leñador. Sonrió.

- Eso me pasa a mí todas las mañanas. - dijo él sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio? Pues no se si tomármelo como un cumplido, bolsas en los ojos, aliento de perro, mal genio... Lois Lane tiene su propio Mister Hyde...

Él la besó, ella se dejó besar.

- Pero el café expresso doma a la fiera. - le susurró el.

Ella pensó en otra cosa que amansaba a la fiera y se dispuso a... pero en eso preciso momento sonó su móvil.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Perry! - exclamó ella.

Corrió a buscar su móvil y se lo pasó a Clark.

- Dile que vamos en un momento, yo voy a arreglarme. - le suplicó.

Lois corrió al baño mientras se quitaba la camisa de franela. Aún salió desnuda a buscar ropa limpia y volvió a entrar. Clark maldijo la era de la tecnología en que vivía y contestó al teléfono.


End file.
